


LOVERS AND LOSERS

by losersclub



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Happy, Multi, No Angst, Short Stories, bev and richie IS PLATONIC!!, georgie deserves the world!, not chronological!, they’re chaos god best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclub/pseuds/losersclub
Summary: A big compilation of anecdotes from the modern Loser’s Club. The first chapter is a scene setter, and the rest are NOT CHRONOLOGICAL. Think of them as short stories from the same setting, instead of a comprehensive story.Please read the ship tags before you read. There is nothing problematic, I'd just prefer that people know what they're reading!!





	1. The Setting

Welcome to modern  **Derry, Maine,** wherea group of seven teenagers roam the streets, causing the most chaos humanely possible.

Bill Denbrough, the strangely bashful boy with an affinity for photography and missing out on typical teenager activities.

Beverly Marsh, a girl who’s hair and soul seemed to be comprised of fire, who couch surfed between her friend’s houses.

Richie Tozier, the lanky, snarky, and chaotic boy, who had less of a filter than the sewers, but was still filled with love for his loser friends.

Eddie Kaspbrak, a tiny yet powerful force of a boy who had proven himself to be quite the easy target, even if everyone adored him.

Stan Uris, a surpisingly strong boy, who’s talent for painting and love for nature was as endearing as his curly hair.

Mike Hanlon, an undeniably levelheaded and intelligent boy, who seemed to always have a witty comeback  _and_ a solution to a problem.

Ben Hanscom, a silly boy who was never _completely_ on board with his friends schemes, but was always able to provide his utmost support and good friendship.

While these kids were very prone to chaos and trouble, there was an unbreakably strong and trusting bond between each and every one of them. Their vastly different backgrounds and personalities didn’t affect their relationship, instead, seemed to strengthen it.

No matter how strong their bond, they were chaos magnets. Everything they did had some wild element to it. They had to deal with it all together, and did a damn fine job of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m planning to update this at least once every week but i get Busy and Depressed sorry!


	2. arborvitae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four becomes five as Beverly Marsh finds her place with a ragtag quartet of high school boys.

_**Derry, Maine. September, the first week of school.** _

 

**-**

 

Beverly "Bev" Marsh was a girl full of wild ideas and defiant spirit. It was no surprise that she didn't get along well with her peers, considering she had a fairly bad reputation, one that was built around slutshaming and lies. The idea of making 'friends' that had ulterior motives was one that she was quite well acquainted with, which may have been the reason of her skeptical expression as she was being rapidly questioned by four boys, presumably her age. It seemed harmless enough, their expressions and tones were that of concern. Understandable, as she had just put her best self control in practice as to not punch some guy who never seemed to shut his mouth about those damn rumors.

As her vision started to unblur, and she was ready to listen to the questions she was being bombarded with, Bev held out her hands in a 'give me space' gesture. There was a gradual silence, the last to close his mouth was a lanky boy with a curly mess of dark hair on his head. The boys all radiated different levels of worry, but that seemed to be laced with different emotions for every one of them. Beverly took her time considering what she wanted to begin with, although her words came out harsher than she seemed to mean them to be.

"Why am I being interrogated?" obviously, she wasn't fucking around, although she sounded distant, even muffled. "This doesn’t involve you. Best not to get caught up in it, anyways."

The first to speak up was the boy who was the last to quiet down. Was she surprised? Not really.

"You almost decked that guy, and Bill wanted to make sure that you didn't get hurt." he explained, snorting a bit with laughter.

Bev would soon learn that the boy who spoke up, his name was Richie, and Bill was the one who looked the most worried, his blue eyes rapidly switching between Beverly's face and the ground, occasionally to one of the others he approached with. She would also come to know that the small one, who looked ready to run away, was named Eddie. The other boy, the one with the curly hair and good posture, she vaguely knew as Stan Uris.

Beverly had seen these kids around. It wasn't a rare event to see them biking around Derry, usually shouting and cracking jokes at the expense of one of the other boys. Usually she dismissed it, they were known to be quite troublesome anyways. Somehow, she had never expected to be as caught up in their chaotic ventures as she did.

Occasionally, she'd see Stanley Uris in middle school, typically close to his friends. But the reason she remembered his name among others, was because he was one of the few students who offered to sign her yearbook. They did share a class, and although they had never properly conversed, Stan was kind enough to sign all his classmate's yearbooks. Admirable, she supposed.

Beverly considered Richie's words for a moment, before letting some of the tension escape her body. There was still an angry fire burning in her, but it wasn't as hateful as before. Something told her to trust this ragtag group of friends, although she still had small amounts of doubt.

"I’m fine, but I’ve just about cut his di-" Bev cut herself short, trying to compose herself before she said something too brash. “Just tired of his shit, is all. Kinda mean of me to make fun of him- it’s like bullying a really, really ugly and hormonal six year old.”

She knew she couldn't be too sure of them just yet, especially because of all the things she'd heard. Then again, who was she to believe some dumb rumors circulating? Hadn't she learned well enough that rumors were all bullshit, just fueling gossip-hungry teens who liked to feed on the pain and fear that they struck into their victims? That was a realization that seemed to eradicate the remaining anger.

 The silence was short, barely enough for it to register as such with Bev. While it took a moment for the shuffling of feet and muffled laughter to escalate into speaking, she was still grateful that there was something to fill the void that silence seemed to leave with her. It was hard to discern who was saying what, or what was even being said, but Bev felt the tension and worry dissipate, faster than it ever had in these situations.

She had barely registered that she started laughing until she was becoming aware of the warmth rushing to her face. Wiping away the beginning of a laughter-induced tear, Beverly Marsh could have sworn she felt at home- more than going back to that wicked apartment made her. With a final, drawn out moment of dying laughter, she straightened up, patted down her dress, and held out a hand.

”Beverly Marsh! Uh, maybe that’s obvious. ‘Slut’ or ‘witch’ or whatever else they’re saying about me now. They get prettyyy inventive.” then, with a glance at her outstretched hand, she felt warmth rush to her face again. “I feel kinda stupid holding out a hand, now that I think about it. It doesn’t seem particularly easy for four boys to shake one hand.”

That was when Richie made one of the first awful jokes in front of her that Bev would grow to know and aaaalmost love.

”We could just go one by one, but who has the patience for that, anyways? We all get to shake one finger, but the thumb is off limits. That shit is personal, I’m tellin’ ya.”

Richie’s friends, which Bev probably could have considered her friends too already, seemed to either ignore him, or not hear him. Probably a mix of both, if they were to look back.

It seemed shaking hands was boring to them anyways, and the only one of her new acquaintances who made contact with her was Richie, who went for some kind of awful high-five.

Their personalities seemed to shine through as they all took turns introducing themselves. From the stutter that presumably wasn’t as bad as it had been and the slight shake in Bill Denbrough’s voice, to Richie Tozier’s overly friendly smile and the way he talked to her as if they were old friends, Bev knew this was some kind of message from a higher power, or something like that.

Good things are coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOW i procrastinated this big time oops ! but it’s HERE babey! uhh sorry if there are any errors i don’t really proof read things very well :’} anyways i feel like i didnt mention that this story follows bev but it isnt her point of view cuz i wanted it to make sense ahh


	3. water-lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie gets pushed off a cliff and bill almost rides his bike into sudden death. bev thinks about bill a lot

_**Summer after Sophomore year. Derry, Maine. Tozier Residence.** _

**_——_ **

Beverly Marsh, who had previously been puttering around the attic room of none other than Richie Tozier, was slumped in a corner, picking at the half-deflated beanbag chair. She was mulling over where her only swimsuit had gone, the slightly-too-large black one, with the floral pattern on the bottoms. She had been entirely considering attempting to pass off an older underwear set as a bikini when a muffled shout reached her ears through the opened attic hatch. It was unmistakeably Richie Tozier’s voice, the person she’d been living with for the past half-year or so.

”Huh?” Bev yelled back, snapped out of her distracted state. “I can’t hear you, Richie!”

She had a good second of laughter to herself about that one. Not hearing Richie? Yeah, that’s likely!

Bev cut her laughter short to make eye contact with Richie, who had himself far enough up the pull-out stairs that she could see everything above his elbows. She had been sleeping on an air mattress on his floor for a few months, and yet she was still growing accustomed to the sight of him without his large glasses. It was like seeing a hairless cat; not abnormal, but definitely not the standard.

”I  _said,_ is this it?” Richie was still shouting, but held up two pieces of shiny, stretchy black fabric.

Bev picked herself up from her spot that was likely less than an inch off the ground, wandering forwards so she could see the clothing better.

”That is! Good eyes, you rat!”

”Yeah, yeah, don’t lose it again, bitch.”

Of course, the name-calling was in good humor. It was how the two communicated, and they both thought it was hilarious. Their friends expressed some concerns at first, but eventually started hesitantly laughing when an exchange like this one happened before they got fully used to it.

Bev and Richie had become inseparable at some point in their second year of high school. Maybe they found some kind of solace in their similarities, glad to be around someone who thought similarly... or, maybe it was because they flipped each other off in passing at the same time once. In any case, the two were extremely close, and Richie had invited his close friend to live with him after learning of the situation with her Dad.

“If this doesn’t fit, I _will_ commit a crime.”

”You do that anyway, Bev.”

—

“Hurry up, you’re all taking forever!”

Bev had felt her legs begin to tire from pushing the pedals of her old, rusted bike tediously, but upon hearing the shout from Bill, she begun to speed up again. The seven teenagers were heading for the quarry at top speed, save for Mike, who was enjoying the scenery at a much more reasonable pace. Bill wasn’t far in the lead, but enough that he felt safe to let the bike cruise for a moment, turning his face up into the wind and shutting his eyes. The air seemed to be nicer in the quarry, it was just something the teens of Derry had accepted as fact.

He didn’t register that the pedaling behind him had ceased, and the quick thud of the bikes against the ground. The ground had gotten rockier, though, so Bill reluctantly opened his eyes, and- screeched to a stop. The front wheel of his bike was barely a couple of inches from the edge of the cliff they had arrived at, the dirt kicking up around him from the harsh stop. He blinked a couple of times, needing a while to process. 

Richie was the first to break the silence(as he usually was!), mockingly telling Bill what a daredevil he was now. He didn’t stop heckling until Eddie shot him a look, to which he forced his playful insults unto the irritated boy. Mike had arrived a moment after Bill had almost drove right off the cliff, silently laughing to himself watching the group interact.

The Losers club... not really something most of the members thought they would be proud to be a part of, especially at their age. Stan, with his calm and knowing demeanor, seemed to be particularly fond of his friends today. As he quietly took his shirt off and shrugged it onto his bike and towel, he offered a small smile to the group. Silence settled over them for a moment, until Bev piped up.

”Who’s going first?” when no answer came, she continued. “We came all this way, it’d be a shame not to...”

With that, she grabbed at Bill’s arm, tugging him over the cliff. She had quickly removed her dress earlier, revealing her swimsuit under, so she hadn’t entirely considered that Bill was still clothed. Oh well.

She held her breath and offered a small smile to her friend before they hit the water, resurfacing as quickly as possible. The pair exchanged a short glance before looking up at the cliff, to see their other friends looking down at them.

”Are you still alive?” Richie called out, much too loud despite the large distance.

”Nope! We’re just corpses now, right Bill?”

”Yeah, I’m fucking dead.”

Bev smiled. She knew that Bill had a stutter in middle school, and it only reappeared when he was very upset. It was nice to know that the boy she adored so(not that she'd ever tell him) hadn't been as affected by almost riding his bike off a cliff as she thought he would be. Richie and Stan always told her that once Mike, Ben, and herself joined the group, Bill had become more lively. It made her heart swell with affection, and she redirected her gaze to Bill.

He was grinning up at his friends on the edge of the cliff, waving to them with one hand and treading water with the other. His hair was soaked, sticking to his face and head, droplets of water making small ripples as they fell off. She knew that Bill had at least kicked off his sandals when they got to the quarry, but seeing his t-shirt clinging to his arms and chest was enough to make Bev feel a bit guilty for so abruptly yanking him down. Bill looked so happy, though, so she figured he must not have minded.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Mike Hanlon, the last person to join their odd group, hit the water a few feet away. Water splashed over them, and Bev sputtered a bit to get it out of her mouth. She huffed a bit as she heard Richie and Bill laughing at this, though the latter was more of a soft chuckle. It was all in good fun, although she made a note that the quarry water was _not_ very enjoyable to taste!

Next to brave the long drop was Ben, and he looked like he immediately regretted it as he resurfaced, grimacing and spitting out water. Not too long after, Eddie jumped down, curling in on himself and yelling as he tried to keep his eyes shut. It wasn’t very surprising; Eddie liked to keep up with the group but second guessed his choices often.

Left at the edge of the cliff, peering down, Richie and Stan exchanged a glance as if to say ‘I’m not going first!’. Their other friends were already swimming around, splashing water at each other and laughing about Bev’s runny makeup. Richie barely had time to register Stan’s hand on his back before he was falling through the air, flailing wildly. Bev seemed to be the only one who fully witnessed this, unable to hold back a wild laugh as her best friend’s body made a painful sound against the surface of the water.

Then there was Stan, landing quite gracefully in comparison to Richie’s catastrophic... thing. As soon as Richie seemed recovered enough to move, he swam straight for Stan, yelling various curse words and insults.

Bev decided that this made her heart swell with affection too. She loved these idiots so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOW ‘i’ll try to update often’ huh . it’s been months mr liar... im so sorry i dont think many people read this but this has been sitting unfinished for months and i FINALLY got around to finishing it up qwq i hope its okayyy


End file.
